Tamaki's Lessons In Relaxation
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Haruhi spends so much of her time working hard that Tamaki thinks she needs to take a night off and he has a very special way of making her relax.


**Hey guys, Holly here! Just a daft little thing I wrote for Pan to get us through the autumnal blues and the blues of everything going to hell in a hand-basket. Hope you guys enjoy**

Haruhi was a hard worker; she always made sure she had something to do and she never took unnecessary time off work. In Tamaki's opinion she was too much of a hard worker. In Tamaki's opinion she could stand to take a few more nights off once in a while. It was getting her to agree to do so was the hard part.

Haruhi groaned and dropped her pen, letting it clatter to the desk top and put her head in her hands. This was becoming too frustrating for words. She had known that law school was going to be difficult but she had never imagined that it would be this difficult. She had been stuck on this one particular piece of course work for the best part of an hour and she still felt as if she was getting nowhere.

From the kitchen Tamaki heard her grumbling and made his way into her study to see her bent double over her desk, her fingers fisting her hair in frustration and muttering incomprehensibly to herself. He crossed the room and slid his hands onto her shoulders. She tensed slightly at the sudden, surprise contact but relaxed almost instantly as she realised just who it was that would be touching her. Tamaki gently massaged her shoulders and he felt her beginning to relax more into his touch.

"Working hard Princess?" he asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Yeah," she replied, the word more breath than voice.

"You sound like you could use a break," Tamaki said as he put a little more pressure into working out the knots in her shoulders.

"I don't have much left to do," she said, "if I can just get this finished tonight then I can take a break."

"You'll do yourself in if you push yourself too hard," Tamaki told her as he pressed soft kisses to the top of her neck, just underneath her hairline.

"But I have so much work to do," she whined as Tamaki's fingers brushed her chin, turning her face so that she was looking up at him. She felt butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach as he fixed his smouldering gaze on her. She swallowed, desperately trying to keep her composure. "If I take a break now then I'll never get it done."

"I promise you that a break will make you feel better," he said. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers and Haruhi knew that if she let him kiss her then that would be her evening. She would give up on this infuriating piece of course work and go to bed with him. God did she want to but she knew that if she did she would only kick herself for having more work to do the next day, especially when she was so close to being done.

"Wait!" she cried placing her finger on his lips to stop him before he landed the kiss. He stopped, blinking at her in a confusion that was almost comical. "Just give me tonight."

"Pardon?"

"Just give me one more night to get all of this work finished and then tomorrow I will take the night off and you can help me relax," she replied.

"Is that a promise?" Tamaki asked, a devious idea forming in his mind at the prospect of helping Haruhi to relax. If she was giving him complete free reign then he would make sure that she relaxed.

"I promise," she said smiling sweetly up at him.

"Perfect," Tamaki said and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'll let you get back to work. Is there anything you would like?"

"Could I possibly get some tea?" she asked and Tamaki felt his heart pull. Just looking at the dark circles underneath her eyes and the disarray of her hair – she definitely needed a night off but there was no talking to her tonight. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. It was a longer kiss than was perhaps necessary but Haruhi didn't complain.

"Anything for you my Princess," he said and left for the kitchen again.

Haruhi smiled wistfully, watching him leave and wondering if he knew that his trousers were just a little too tight and hugged the curve of his backside very nicely. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her work. _Just get this done and then tomorrow you can have the evening in with him and not have to worry about this nonsense._

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Tamaki was already formulating his plan for the following evening. He would make sure Haruhi had the most relaxing evening ever. If she was so adamant that she didn't need to take time off from work then he was going to make her, even if he had to tie her down to do it. _Now that wasn't such an unappealing thought..._

The follow evening Haruhi closed the front door at the end of a long day with a sigh. She leaned against it to keep herself from just collapsing. She was exhausted from working all night the night before and from her classes all day and she was ready to just flop face down onto bed and sleep for the rest of the evening. Having said that she knew that she should get started on the next bout of coursework otherwise she would get behind and then have to pull another late night, then she would have people telling her that she needed to work less (which she could definitely do without).

"I'm home," she called as she tried to muster up the energy to take off her shoes and push herself off the door.

"Welcome home," Tamaki said, stepping into the hallway. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," Haruhi chuckled as she sluggishly slipped her shoes off.

"Do you have any more assignments or anything else that needs your immediate attention?" he asked.

"I kind of do," she replied sighing.

"But do they really require immediate attention?" Tamaki asked as he moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging them gently.

"Well no..." Haruhi admitted, "not immediate attention."

"Good," Tamaki purred and Haruhi had to suppress a shiver at the low tone of his voice, "because I distinctly remember you saying that you would let me help you relax tonight."

"I... I did yeah," she stammered. _God those hands!_ The way he knew exactly how much pressure to use to make her knees weaken.

"Well I've just finished drawing a nice warm bath for you, I'll bring you some tea and then afterwards I can give you a nice relaxing massage, get you back to normal again," he said.

"That sounds nice," Haruhi moaned softly, leaning back against his chest. If he wanted to spend and evening doting on her and giving her an excuse not to work then she was going to let him. Tamaki placed a finger on her chin and turned her face so that he could press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Then why don't you go upstairs and get in the bath and I'll bring you up some tea in a minute?"

"Okay," Haruhi smiled at him and kissed him again before making her way up the stairs to the bathroom where, sure enough, Tamaki had run a bath for her. Without a second thought she stripped off her clothes and slipped into the hot water, allowing it to soothe her aching muscles. It felt like heaven! Tamaki really knew how to treat her.

In their bedroom Tamaki was putting the second half of his plan into action while he waited for the kettle to boil in the kitchen. He made sure that everything he needed was within reaching distance but also hidden from sight so that Haruhi wouldn't get suspicious. If she was going to be so unwilling to relax normally then he was going to have to make her.

He heard the kettle boil and, finished with his bedroom preparations, went to make her tea. Within a few short minutes he pushed the bathroom door open to find Haruhi soaking in the water, a look of utter contentment on her face.

"Enjoy yourself Princess?" he asked.

"Hey," Haruhi smiled, opening her eyes. "Thank you so much for this, this is amazing. I feel so much better."

"Good, I'm so glad but the night doesn't end here," he said handing her a steaming cup of tea.

"Really?" she asked before blowing on it and taking a sip.

"I said that I was going to take care of you tonight," he told her, "and I am going to take complete care of you. That includes a massage to work out all those knots you've been tying yourself in over the last few nights."

"That sound amazing," Haruhi smiled. Tamaki leaned over and kissed her, slipping his hand round the back of her neck to tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Well when you're ready, come through to the bedroom and I'll have everything ready for you," he said. Haruhi reached up and pulled him into another kiss.

"You're amazing," she said.

"I do try," he grinned. "See you in the bedroom."

He left the bathroom and Haruhi sank back into the water letting the last few days wash over her. After a few more minutes she finished her tea, got out, dried herself and wrapped herself in a towel and made her way into their bedroom. She smiled as she saw Tamaki standing by the bed, pouring oil onto his hands and rubbing them together.

"Hey Princess," he said, "are you ready for your massage?"

"Still as charming and thoughtful as ever," Haruhi smiled.

"Only for you," he replied. "Now if you would like to lie down on the bed I can sort out those tense shoulders of yours."

Haruhi slipped off the towel and lay face down on the bed, letting herself sink into the pillows and get comfortable. A moment later she felt Tamaki's warm hands on the top of her shoulders, his fingers rubbing gentle but firm circles into her muscles. She sighed softly as she felt whatever tension was left began to slip away under his fingers.

She let out another breathy moan as his hands began to work down her back, loving the feeling of his hands sliding over her skin. She felt the bed dip slightly and the warmth of Tamaki's body hovering over her. The gentle tickle of hair against her neck made her gasp before she felt Tamaki's lips against her skin.

He began to trail gentle, feather-light kisses down the line of her spine while his hands continued to work their magic on her lower back. Haruhi teased her bottom lip between her teeth as he kissed back up to her neck and she felt his teeth scrape along the top of her shoulder. A fire began to ignite in her stomach, she couldn't even remember the last time she and Tamaki had had sex. She had been so busy with coursework and law classes she felt as if she had been neglecting him somewhat.

"Tamaki," she breathed as she felt his teeth against the shell of her ear.

"Yes my love," Tamaki purred in her ear. "Are you feeling more relaxed?"

"Mmm yes," she replied.

"Would you like me to continue?" he asked.

"Please," Haruhi said tilting her head to the side and allowing him more access so that he could kiss more of her neck.

"As you wish," he said.

Haruhi's eyes fluttered closed as Tamaki continued to work the tension out of her lower back with his fingers, while he pressed kisses over her neck. Haruhi teased her bottom lip with her teeth again, loving the feeling of Tamaki's hands on her. She wanted more of those hands, she wanted them lower and she wanted them driving her to ecstasy.

"Tamaki," she said on a breathy moan as she felt his tongue lick a stripe up the column of her neck

"Yes..."

"More," she moaned, "please..."

"What more would you like me to do?" he asked.

"I... ah!" Whatever Haruhi had been about to say was cut off by another moan as one of Tamaki's hands slipped up the inside of her thigh to slip a finger inside her.

"I'm sorry," he said and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "you're going to have to make yourself clearer than that if you want me to do more."

"I want you... oh god," she broke off into a moan as his finger began to slowly pump in and out of her. "I want you inside me." She felt Tamaki chuckle against her back.

"All in good time, my love," he whispered, pulling his finger out. "First there are a few things that you need to learn before I can let you have a reward."

He leaned over the side of the bed and picked up a thin strip of black silk. He trailed it down Haruhi's spine, relishing the shiver it elicited, before he tied it around her eyes. Haruhi tried to look round at him even though she could see nothing.

"Tamaki..."

"Relax," he purred, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "How is that, not too tight?"

"No that's fine," she replied

"Good," he said. "Now just lie back and enjoy it, I'll make you feel incredible."

"You always do," she said. She felt his warmth leave her and she instantly wanted to ask him to come back but knowing that the alternative he was promising would be much better.

"Why thank you," he chuckled. "Now if you would be so kind as to roll onto your back for me please?"

Haruhi said nothing but followed his instructions. Her entire body was tingling with anticipation and the moment she felt his hand take hold of one of her wrists she jumped. She felt him tie something soft around her wrist and then move it so he could tie that to one of the bedposts. Once he was done and was moving onto the next one she gave it an experimental tug but to no avail: she was well and truly bound.

"How is that?" he asked once he had finished tying her other wrist.

"It's fine," she replied.

"It's not too tight?"

"No it's fine."

"Good."

She could hear the slight smirk in his voice and, under normal circumstances, she would be tempted to smack him and tell him to stop teasing her. She was about to, she wanted to: she wanted to tell him to keep going, to keep touching her. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a breathy moan as one of his fingers traced down her neck and over her chest to circle one of her nipples.

"Ah Tamaki please..."

"Please what Princess?" he asked, blowing cold air onto her other nipple.

"Please don't stop!"

He chuckled, the sound suddenly very close to Haruhi's ear, making her jump again. He pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"Oh there is no way that I'm going to stop now," he said. "You look much too good like this for me to want to just stop and leave you."

Haruhi's entire body was tingling with anticipation, Tamaki's finger leaving a trail of fire in their wake as they ghosted over her body. She teased her bottom lip, desperate to hold in the moans and gasps threatening to spill. He knew just were to touch to make her needy and weak.

He trailed a fingertip up the inside of her thigh, starting at her knee and going up, and she could feel herself starting to break. She sunk her teeth further into her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning.

He chuckled again, the sound warm and rich and so comforting it sent sparks flying in her stomach.

"Still unwilling to let go?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean... ah!" Her words tailed off into a startled gasp as she felt his tongue, hot and wet, swirling over her nipple.

"Look at you, trying to keep yourself together," he said as if she hadn't spoken. "You know you want to let go so why don't you." The finger that had been tracing the inside of her thigh travelled higher so that he could circle her clit.

She grit her teeth and groaned. God! He was going too slowly! She needed more and she needed something other than just light touches and gentle caresses. She needed him to plough her into the mattress till she saw heaven.

"Tamaki please..." she cried.

"That's it, beg for me," he purred. His finger began to speed up, rubbing her clit and pulling her towards ecstasy. She could feel a coil of tension beginning to wind itself in the pit of her stomach. Breathy moans and pants began to fall from her lips as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her end. All she needed was a few more strokes to give her that extra push and she would fall into her orgasm and absolute bliss.

At the last second, just before she succumbed to the pleasure, his hand left her. A strangled groan left her lips and she threw her head into the pillows in frustration. She heard Tamaki chuckle at her ear and she tugged on the restraints, desperate to do something. She didn't know if she wanted to hit him or finish herself off but she knew she wanted to do something.

"Tamaki!" she whined in frustration when she finally found her voice.

"Yes?"

"Don't tease me!"

"Why not?" he asked and she knew that he would have an absolutely infuriating smirk on his face, absolutely loving seeing her squirm.

"Because..."

"If you want me to keep going then you're going to have to submit to me," he said, his voice rich and deep and making that coil in her stomach tighten again.

"And if I don't want to?" she asked playfully, a smirk of her own twisting its way onto her lips.

"You will if you want to cum tonight," he said and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"What?"

"You heard me," he replied. "If you want to cum tonight then you will submit to me before the evening is out."

"I'd like to see you try... oh god!" Her words trailed off into a moan as Tamaki's fingers began to work their magic again.

"That's it," he whispered as his finger began to flick over her clit again, "try and keep yourself from submitting to me. You will in the end, you want this too badly." He began to speed up his fingers, putting more pressure on her clit until she was writhing and panting, her body begging for more.

Haruhi could feeling herself getting closer and closer to her end again, that coil winding tighter in her stomach. She wanted nothing more than for him to just keep going but, just as before, he stopped at the last second. As he drew his fingers away a low, frustrated groan tore itself from her throat. She tugged on the restraints again, desperate for more but she couldn't get her voice to work properly.

"Are you alright Princess?" he asked.

"Y... yeah," she panted. She wished she could see him, she wished she could touch him and she wished that he would do more than push her right to the edge and stop.

"Are you ready to submit to me?" he asked.

"No," her traitorous mouth said before she could stop it.

"If you insist," he chuckled.

Before Haruhi had time to gather herself Tamaki's fingers were moving again, playing her like he would a piano. She writhed and moaned beneath him as he pushed her to the edge once more before he snatched it away again. Another scream of frustration left her lips as yet another orgasm was denied her. She was so close, _so close_ , and all she needed was that one final push and she would achieve bliss.

"Are you ready to submit to me now?" Tamaki asked, his voice like velvet.

"I..."

"It seems like you're having a bit of trouble speaking," he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Surely you can't take much more of this."

"No," Haruhi moaned as he slipped a finger into her overly sensitive cunt. She jolted at the sensation. "Please..."

"So are you ready to submit to me now?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Good," Tamaki chuckled.

Haruhi suddenly felt his warmth leave her and a whine of frustration tore it's way out of her throat making her tug on the restraints. Was he just going to leave her? Was he going to work her up like this and then just leave her tied to a bed?

A hand on her ankle made her jump and she felt him run both of his hands up her legs to part her thighs. His breath hit her skin and she jumped again. She tried to close her thighs but his grip on them was too strong. All she could do was writhe against the bed, squirming underneath his tight grip and his soft lips as he began ghosting his lips up the inside of her thigh.

"Tamaki..." she groaned as she felt his breath against her cunt.

"So wet for me," he said, his voice low and sultry.

"Oh god Tamaki please..."

"Ask me nicely," he said. She knew that he was smirking but she couldn't even begin to care, all she wanted was for him to move his face just a couple on inches forward.

"Please Master..." she managed to pant, "make me cum."

"As you wish."

Before Haruhi could say another word Tamaki pressed his face to her cunt, slipping his tongue inside her before moving it up to flick over her clit. Haruhi thrashed and writhed against the mattress, falling completely to pieces under his skilled tongue.

Having already been so worked up from his earlier teasing she was already wound so tightly she was pushed close to the edge almost before she realised what was happening. Tamaki's hands kept her thighs apart as his tongue drove her to ecstasy. God that tongue! The way it swirled over her clit, occasionally dipping down to taste and tease her, was driving her wild. All it took was a few more flicks to her clit and she was throwing her head back into the pillows, her orgasm crashing over her like a wave.

Tamaki's tongue continued its relentless assault, making sure that she rode out her pleasure, until she had stopped writhing and shaking beneath him. She heard him chuckle but the sound was hazy, as if she was hearing him through a fog. She was so lost in bliss she barely even noticed as his grip on her slackened and he reached up to press his lips to her and she could just about taste herself on his tongue.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked as he slipped the blindfold from her eyes.

"Immensely," she replied. "That was amazing."

"Well I do aim to please," he said as he reached over to undo first one and then the other of the bindings around her wrists.

As soon as she was free she was on him, pushing him down onto the mattress and straddling his waist and kissing him furiously. He wrapped his arms around her, sinking his fingers into her hair and kissing her back with equal fervour.

"You are a terrible tease, you know that right?" Haruhi asked before delving back in for another kiss, barely giving him a chance to answer.

"What can I say," he said when she pulled away, "I thought it was high time you learn how to relax."

"Consider the lesson well and truly learned," she grinned.

"So are you ready to relax and take the rest of the night off?" he asked, twirling the slightly longer strands of hair at the bottom her neck around his finger.

"I'm definitely more relaxed," she said as she sat back on Tamaki's hips and began to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, "but I'm definitely not taking the night off."

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no," she said, leaning down to begin kissing his neck, "in fact I think I'm ready for a second round."

"Now that sounds like a very, very good idea," he said, wrapping his arms around her, sinking his fingers into her hair and thanking his lucky stars that he was lucky enough to have her in his bed every night.


End file.
